Romance entre deux chirurgiens
by KimLA
Summary: Et si Owen n'était pas en couple avec Christina mais avec Teddy ? Si ils avaient passés plus de temps en Irak et que des souvenirs traumatisants les hantaient encore ? Et si ils essayaient de fonder une famille malgré leurs métiers à temps pleins ?
1. Chapter 1

Le matin se levait tranquillement sur Seattle . Il est près de 6heures du matin et un couple se prélassait tranquillement dans un bain avant d'aller affronter une grosse journée de travail .  
En effet être chirurgiens était un travail a plein temps et rare étaient les moments paisibles sans devoir courir partout .  
C'est ainsi qu'Owen Hunt , chef de chirurgie et du service de traumatologie et Teddy Altman sa femme et chef du service cardio thoracique se préparaient .

- Tu as des opérations importantes aujourd'hui demanda l'homme en caressant les long cheveux blond aux reflets miel de sa femme

- Greffe de poumons pour un jeune atteint de mucovisidose et broconscopie pour une femme atteinte de von hippel lindau et toi ?

- J'ai un cas avec Torres en fin de journée elle ne m'a pas encore dit de quoi il s'agissait .

- Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de repos aujourd'hui et les résidents vont être encore plus stressés !

-Et oui c'est toujours comme sa quand le chef des résidents doit être nommé ... Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais mieux , On devrait peut être y aller non ? Je ne tiens pas a être en retard en plus Cristina doit déjà être a l'hôpital en train de préparer les poumons , ils ont étés importés de Columbia !

Et le couple sortit pour s'habiller , prendre un petit déjeuner rapide et partir vers l'hôpital . Quand ils arrivèrent dans le service de chirurgie les résidents étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir qui irait avec qui aujourd'hui et beaucoup espérait avoir la greffe de poumons .

- C'est pas a toi de l'avoir Yang ! T'es toujours en cardio ! Hurla Karev

- Et alors ? Je suis une chirurgienne cardio c'est normal ! Vas retrouver tes bébés ! Tu es avec Robbins en pédiatrie ! Répliqua Cristina de son ton sarcastique

- Nous sommes résidents nous avons des spécialités mais nous devons changer afin de tout tester ! Répliqua April de sa voix aiguë

- Oh la ferme Kepner ! La on parle d'une greffe de poumons pas d'un seul des deux ! Et avec Altman ! Je changerais d'avis que si un truc super encore mieux que la greffe se présente dit Meredith en s'interposant

- Vous savez bien que c'est Cristina qui l'aura cette greffe nos titulaires vont arriver et vont nous demander d'être dans leurs services comme d'habitude les résonna Jackson

Ce qu'ils n'avait pas vu c'est que tous les titulaires en chirurgie étaient présents et observaient la petite scènes en rigolant .

- Tu as du succès aujourd'hui Teddy ! Fit remarquer Derek ; le neurochirurgien

-Moi ou ma greffe ? Demanda ironiquement la blonde

- Je suis sur que Bailey va arriver et faire taire ces résidents qui ressemblent grandement a des poules se disputant le dernier grain de blé fit remarquer Arizona Robbins la chirurgienne pédiatrique en arrivant

- Ou alors on vas directement les voir et on leurs dit qui on veut dans notre service aujourd'hui proposa Callie Torres la chirurgienne Orthopédique

- Vous n'allez rien faire du tout parce que je suis la et que j'ai le programme de la journée gronda la voix de Miranda Bailey dans leurs dos

- Bon taisez vous maintenant ! Vous voulez être chef des résidents ? Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins de 3 ans !  
Bon Grey tu vas avec Shepherd , Kepner avec Hunt , Karev avec Robbins , Yang avec Altman et ..

- Yahoooooo ! Hurla Cristina en faisant une danse de la joie

- Yang calmes toi ou je te retire ta greffe ! Je disais donc avant que Yang ne m'interrompe , Avery avec Sloan et la deuxième Grey avec Torres acheva Miranda en faisant partir ses résidents avec les titulaires

- Dr Altman ! A quel heure on vas opérer Monsieur Benett ?

-Vers 13h je dois aller lui parler pour régler certains détails avec lui ! Tu vas aller t'entraîner je ne veux pas d'erreurs dans mon bloc c'est compris ?

-Oui viens sur j'y vais ! S'écria Cristina toute contente d'aller sur cette greffe

Pendant ce temps dans les autres couloirs ..

- Meredith a 12h j'ai des anévrismes a enlever sur Mme Peterson , il y en a 5 dont un qui a fui c'est une urgence et donc on le fera vite et bien !

- Bien sur ! Au fait dis moi tu ne trouves pas qu'Altman a l'air de bien pale aujourd'hui ? On dirait qu'elle est malade ...

- Oui mais je pense qu'elle doit tout simplement être fatiguée , ça peut arriver à tout le monde répondit simplement son mari en l'embrassant sur la joue

...

- Accident de bus , il est renversé dans un fossé a la sortie de la route , c'était un bus scolaire avec des étudiants de Toronto . Sortie scolaire . Rameutez le plus d'équipes médicales une dizaines d'ambulances vont arriver ! Bipez Torres , Bailey , Webber les internes et les infirmières cria Owen en mettant sa blouse

Aussitôt tout le personnel médical se précipita aux urgences et attendit les ambulances près a agir le plus vite possible .  
Quand la première ambulance riva ils étaient prêts !

- Jeune fille de 16 ans brûlures au visage , bras cassé , sa tension est stable cria un ambulancier en sortant la jeune fille

-Ok on y vas ! Bipez Sloan on va avoir besoin de lui !

Pendant ce temps alors que Teddy expliquait a son jeune patient et sa famille en quoi constituait l'opération elle ressentit une violente douleur dans le bas ventre . Elle fit une légère grimace en se retenant de dire quelque chose devant son patient et de hâta de terminer .

- Tu as des questions à propos de l'opération Kenny ? Demanda telle avant de partir

- Euh oui est ce que c'est vous qui allez m'opérer ?

- Oui avec mon résident en chirurgie cardio thoracique le docteur Cristina Yang mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas nous sommes de bons chirurgiens lui dit elle en souriant

- Je demandais sa parce qu'il y a deux minutes vous étiez toute blanche , vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas . Il fait froid dans l'état de Washington je ne suis pas encore bien habituée j'ai passer beaucoup de temps en Irak dans une base militaire en tant que chirurgien et ici la température est plus froide lui expliqua telle

- Vous avez travailler dans une base militaire ? Todd aussi mais en Afghanistan demanda soudainement Carla Bennett la mère de Kenny

- Oui j'avais un poste a Columbia mais un accident ma poussé a aller aider les soldats Irakiens répondit simplement Teddy en réprimant un grimace de douleur

Puis elle prit congé de son patient et de précipita en salle de garde des titulaires . Elle posa une main sur son bas ventre la ou elle avait mal . Qu'est ce que c'était ? Elle n'allait quand même pas demander a Lucy de l'examiner non!

Elle retourna dans son service et tomba nez a nez avec son mari .

- Teddy ! Je te cherchais t'étais ou? Il y a eu un accident de bus aux urgences , un ado a un rythme cardiaque très bas et son pouls est quasi inexistant . Tu dois l'examiner il a déjà fait un arrêt cardiaque dans l'ambulance on la intuber . Il est passée au scan et il était déjà diagnostiqué avec une malformation cardiaque lui expliqua Hunt rapidement

- Ok ok j'arrive je dois partir pour 13 h j'ai ma greffe de poumons avec Yang et je peux pas la laisser en solo répondit sa femme en courant jusqu'au urgences , son mari la talonnant

- C'est le garçon en question ?demanda telle a une interne en sortant son stéthoscope

-Oui docteur Jeff Conrad , 17 ans . Il a déjà subi une greffe de cœur a l'âge de 10 ans malheureusement il ne pompe plus assez de sang , il y a une fuite d'une artère cardiaque et son pouls est quasiment inexistant . On la choquer dans l'ambulance a 300 et a deux reprises , il est fort possible que l'arrêt cardiaque recommence expliqua Heather la jeune interne

- Très bien allez on se bouge on va l'ouvrir pour voir le problème , il y a du sang qui a fui si on fait rien il est mort ! Aller on se bouge ! Ordonna Teddy a Heather et les infirmières

Ils montèrent au bloc , enfilèrent des blouses et se lavèrent les mains . Teddy ouvrit le jeune homme avant de constater que la fuite était énorme et que le sang avait envahi toute la cage thoracique et qu'il se vidait littéralement de son sang . Le sang commençait a couler et gicler en dehors de son corps : Teddy ainsi que Heather se retrouvèrent vite couvertes du liquide rouge .

- Merde c'est pas vrai qu'est ce qui c'est passer dans ce bus ?! Recouvrez le ! Maintenant ! Je vais faire un massage cardiaque ! Enlevez les instruments ! Cria Teddy en pratiquant le massage sur Jeff

- Dr Altman cela fait presque 10 minutes le cœur ne repart pas , vous devez prononcer l'heure du décès tenta de dire l'anesthésiste

Teddy s'arrêta en regardant le garçon sur la table de son bloc . Il étai mort et elle n'avait rien pût faire pour l'aider .. Elle s'en voulait mais se reprit très vite .

- Heure du décès 11:48 prononça t'elle d'une voix blanche ...

Elle enleva son calot et sortit de la pièce pour se précipiter aux toilettes . Elle venait de ressentir la même douleur que dans la chambre de Kenny Bennett . La douleur s'intensifia et elle tomba a genoux sur le sol les mains crispées sur son bas ventre .  
Puis alors qu'elle tenta de se relever une violente nausée la prit et elle eu juste le temps de se pencher au dessus de la cuvette pour laisser son petit déjeuner a l'intérieur .  
C'est a ce moment la sur son biper sonna . Bailey .

Elle se releva et se nettoya la bouche avant d'aller voir la raison de l'appel de Bailey . Elle la trouva en salle de réunion avec le chef Hunt , Webber .

- Vous m'avez Bipez Miranda ? Demanda t'elle en entrant dans la pièce

- Teddy , nous avons besoin de votre avis sur votre résident , nous avons ceux des autres mais comme elle passe tout son temps au service de cardio il nous fait l'avis de son titulaire pour le dossier chef des résidents expliqua Richard

- Teddy est ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute pale et tu as du sang dans le cou demanda Owen les sourcils fronces

- Je .., oui oui tout vas bien mon patient s'est littéralement vidé de son sang sur la table et j'ai eu droit a un feu d'artifice sanglant d'où le sang dans mon cou . J'ai un peu froid ça doit être la raison de mon teint pâle tenta d'expliquer la blonde a son mari qui voulait une meilleure explication a sa seconde question

- On verra ça plus tard marmonna t'il  
Donc ton avis sur Yang ?

- Eh bien elle est brillante , son manque d'intérêt pour le patient est parfois dérangeant et d'autres fois non . Son obsession a tout vouloir réussir sans une faute feront d'elle un excellent chirurgien même si des fois elle est arrogante mais c'est une des caractéristiques des chirurgiens cardio . Elle est peut être trop fière pour avouer avoir besoin d'aide mais il n'empêche qu'elle est le meilleur résident qu'il ne m'est permit de voir.

- Très bien merci docteur Altman et bonne chance pour la greffe des poumons lui dit Richard alors que la blonde partait


	2. Chapter 2

C'était enfin le moment , l'heure . 13h. Cristina Yang de préparait dans le bloc numéro 2 pour l'opération qu'elle avait tant attendue . Elle frotta minutieusement ses mains et enfila la blouse le calot et le masque . Quand elle pénétra a l'intérieur du bloc le patient était la ainsi que toute l'équipe et bien sur son mentor .  
Quand elle regarda l'observatoire elle vit Hunt , Webber , Meredith tous les résidents , quelques internes et Bailey ainsi que Torres .

- Prête Cristina ? Demanda Altman

- Plus que prête ! Répondit t'elle d'une voix enjouée

Elles commencèrent donc a ouvrir son torse et fixèrent les instruments . Les poumons étaient noirs et nécrosés et franchement hideux a voir . Cristina se saisit de l'instrument et enleva délicatement les poumons un a un en vérifiant que le pouls de Kenny était stable . Elle les plaça dans un bac de glace et attendit les nouveaux .  
Mais un truc n'était pas normal mais pas normal du tout ..

- Dr Altman vous n'avez pas l'impression de manquez d'air tout a coup ? Demanda telle en haletant légèrement.

- Si je ne sais pas d'où ça vient la mucovisidose n'est pas contaminante a l'air libre et nous avons des masques et des gants le sang n'a pas pus nous contaminer répondit son mentor en haletant légèrement elle aussi  
Qui a du mal a respirer demanda telle ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête et Altman leur fit signe de sortir .

- Allez y je vais continuer je vais leur remettre les poumons et refermer ! Yang vas y ! Ordonna Teddy

- Non j'ai travaillée longtemps dessus je refuse de partir et vous ne pourrez jamais le faire toute seule malgré tout le respect que je vous doit répliqua aussitôt Cristina

- Très bien reste et dépêchons nous !

- Altman ! Yang ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe !? Pourquoi tout le personnel est parti ? Demanda Richard a travers l'interphone

- On manque d'air, celui qui se trouve ici est contaminé parce qu'il y a une substance encore inconnue nous devons nous dépêcher avant de ne plus pouvoir respirer expliqua rapidement Teddy qui commençait a avoir de plus en plus de mal a respirer

- Chef faites les sortir ! Elles vont s'évanouir quand elles n'auront plus d'air potables et ce sont les deux meilleurs pour la cardio tenta de dire Meredith

- Meredith on ne peut pas intervenir maintenant car les poumons ne sont a l'intérieur du corps quand ils le seront nous pourront intervenir mais pas avant expliqua Richarden prenant les devant sur Owen

- Mais c'est du délire enfin ! Vous préférée sauvez des poumons plutôt que votre titulaire et résidente en cardio ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Il faut les sortir de la avant qu'elle n'aient plus d'air elle en inspirent trop qui est pollué ! Mais Owen fais quelque chose ta femme est dedans et Cristina est ma meilleure amie ! Cria Meredith en se levant

- J'aimerais faire quelque chose mais tu a entendu aussi bien que moi quand Teddy a ordonner a Yang de partir , elle a refuser et Teddy refusera également de sortir sans avoir refermer son patient . Elle s'est battue pour avoir ces poumons et elle ne voudra certainement pas arrêter maintenant ! Répliqua Owen en se tournant la tête vers une Meredith furieuse

Cela faisait a présent près d'une heure que les deux chirurgiennes essayaient a présent d'happer la moindre bouffée d'air , elle n'en pouvaient plus et étaient a bout . L'air manquait cruellement et la fatigue de respirer encore plus fort et plus intensément se faisait ressentir .

- Yang ! C'est un ordre je te dis de sortir maintenant ! Cria Teddy avec le peu d'air qui lui restait

- Dr Altman je ... Je veux ... Rester .. Avec vous .., je ... Marmonna Cristina en inspirant fortement l'air avant de prendre appui sur la chaise derrière elle

- Cristina ..., fais ... Ce .., que ... Je .., te ... Ordonna Teddy avant de s'effondrer au sol sous les yeux terrorisés de Cristina et des personnes présentes dans l'observatoire

- Dr Altman ! Merde ! Sortez la de ce bloc ! Allez cherchez quelqu'un ! Hurla Cristina en se précipitant sur le corps inerte de son titulaire

- Marylin vas chercher 2 brancards , des masques a oxygène , des antibiotiques et prévient le dispensaire qu'on arrive avec Yang et Altman ordonna Richard

- Pourquoi deux brancards monsieur ? Cristina est encore sur pied demanda l'infirmière

- Maintenant oui mais dans quelques instants elle va s'effondrer au sol comme Altman alors dépêchez vous ! S'exclama Meredith très inquiète

-Dr Altman ! Je ...  
Cristina tomba au sol en toussant puis son elle cessa de bouger ..

Owen se précipita dans le bloc en courant avec un simple masque . Il se précipita sur le corps inerte de sa femme en criant .

-Teddy ! Teddy ! Répond moi ma puce ! Je suis la avec toi il ne t'arriveras plus rien ! Criait il en serrant contre lui le corps immobile de Teddy

C'est a ce moment la que des infirmiers entrèrent dans le bloc et soulevèrent Cristina pour la mettre sur un brancard avec un masque a oxygène sur le visage . Owen souleva sa femme et lui appliqua le masque a oxygène sur le visage en l'emmenant vers le dispensaire .

- Poussez vous laissez passez !s'écria Richard en ouvrant les portes des différents couloirs menant au dispensaire

- Mettez les la docteur dit une jeune infirmière en désignant 2 lits au dispensaires

Owen déposa sa femme sur le lit et les infirmiers mirent Cristina a ces côtés .

- Mais c'était quoi ça ?! Pourquoi l'air est pollué dans ce bloc ? S'énervait Owen en faisant les 100 pas

- Le sang était contaminé avec de la drogue et mélangé avec son sang malade cela fait un mélange toxique et contaminant a l'air libre , j'ai envoyer une autre équipe de chirurgiens finirent le travail d'Altman et Yang, ils portent des combinaisons entièrement fermées avec des casque de protections et disposent d'environ 1:30 d'air ce qui est largement suffisant vu qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à refermer . En attendant tout le couloir du bloc 2 avec la chambre d'isolement ou Kenny Bennett va être installé est placé en quarantaine . J'ai envoyer un échantillon de sang au laboratoire et on devrait savoir la drogue utilisée . Expliqua Richard pour tenter de calmer Meredith et Owen

- Je vais aller expliquer la situation a ses parents décida Owen qui avait une envie folle de casser la figure a ce petit inconscient !

- Owen je viens aussi ! Tu ne dois pas en vouloir a ses parents ce ne sont pas leur faute le raisonne Meredith

- Si sa l'est ! Ils n'avaient qu'à mieux surveiller leur fils ! Il est atteint de la mucovisidose il a besoin de soins et pas de drogues ! Hurla Hunt fou de rage

- Mais pourquoi tu te met dans un état pareil enfin ? Elle n'est pas morte , elle s'est évanouie car elle manquait d'air ! Demanda Meredith qui ne comprenait pas un tel état de rage

- PARCE QUE TEDDY EST MALADE ! Hurla Owen  
Elle a une grippe carabinée , elle a fait 40 de fièvre toute la nuit , elle n'a baisser que vers 6 heures du matin quand je l'ai obliger a prendre un bain , elle a passer plus de 3 heures a vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac c'est a dire rien du tout , je lui ai dit de ne pas venir travailler aujourd'hui mais elle a refuser . Elle ne s'en est pas plainte parce qu'en Irak quand on se plaignait on t'exécutait, simple et rapide a enregistrer . Le seul problème c'est que quand on y passe près de 10 ans on a tendance a penser que cela s'applique dans le monde entier . Teddy a encore un blocage même avec moi qui était avec elle dans ce camp militaire irakien . Elle était pas bien quand elle est venue dans la salle de conférence mais elle a dit qu'elle avait juste froid ce qui était faux . La fièvre était remontée mais elle n'a rien dit . Alors si je veux m'énerver et hurler je le fais !

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit toi Owen ? Si Teddy est fatiguée pourquoi elle a acceptée de faire un greffe de 6 heures ? Demanda Richard complètement choqué par la réaction d'Owen qu'il comprenait

- Parce que je ne savais pas que sa fièvre avait recommencer et je ne savais pas non plus qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien . Une infirmière ne me la dit qu'il y a environ 1 heure soit juste après qu'on les aient sorties du bloc opératoire

Et Owen partit voir les parents de Kenny Bennett . Il les trouva dans la chambre de l'adolescent a de ronger les sangs . Quand les parents le vire ils se précipitèrent sur lui telle une tornade humaine .

- Bonjour je suis le docteur Hunt chef du service de chirurgie et de Traumatologie , je suis venu vos informer de la situation actuelle

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? La greffe ne marche pas ? Mon bébé ... Qu'est ce qu'il a ? S'inquiète sa mère en s'accrochant désespérément au bras de son mari

-Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer ça ... Votre fils se droguait et cette substance mélangée a son sang malade a créé un sang contaminant . Quand les Drs Altman et Yang l'ont ouvert pour remplacer les poumons l'air du bloc a été entièrement contaminés mais elle sont restées pour continuer la greffe . Au bout d'une heure l'air était devenu totalement pollué et elles ont fait un malaise du au manque d'air potable . Elle sont actuellement sous masques a oxygène et des chirurgiens équipés ont fini la greffe . Une dialyse sera faite à Kenny pour filtrer les toxines dans son sang et il est actuellement en quarantaine comme tout le couloir de bloc ou il a été expliqua Owen en se retenant de mettre son poing en pleine figure des parents

- Si je comprend bien notre fils a contaminé un bloc opératoire entier , mis en danger deux chirurgiennes et fait mettre tout un couloir de bloc en quarantaine . Donc des patients ne pourront pas être opérés aujourd'hui a cause de la bêtise de notre fils ? Demanda le Todd Bennett en regardant le médecin en face de lui

- Pour résumer rapidement oui c'est tout a fait ça monsieur Bennett . Cela dit il s'en ai bien sorti et est toujours vivant ces nouveaux poumons fonctionnant parfaitement !

- Quand pouvons nous le voir ? Demanda Carla

- D'ici une semaine je pense tout dépend de la dialyse si il avait ingéré beaucoup ou peu de drogues

- Et pourrions nous voir les Drs Yang et Altman ? Demanda timidement Todd

- Bien sur Monsieur Bennett , suivez moi elles sont au dispensaire...


End file.
